Knowing
by viper-sindel
Summary: Two girls travel to the World of the Mighty Ducks.  Just imagine... a little magic, an interfering goddess... what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

** "Chrystal, why are we going over here?" asked my impatient friend, Becky. I sighed and looked back at her while still climbing.**

** "I want to know **_**why **_**this place is forbidden," I reminded her. "If the idea of getting caught spooks you **_**that **_**much, feel free to turn back now. I have no intention of leaving until I have my answers."**

** "But what about being back in time for your show?" she pressed. "The Mighty Ducks series?"**

** "They're just re-runs, Becky," I told her. "Why waste the time?"**

** "How can they be re-runs when they haven't even finished the storyline?" she asked, confused. I shrugged.**

** "Your guess is as good as mine," I replied. Then, a howl came from the forest around us, as well as the sounds of something running through the brush. Becky jumped and latched onto my arm. I looked calmly at her and watched my surroundings. Sounds like this were not unusual in this part of the forest. There was a reason this place was forbidden... and I was bound and determined to learn just what it was.**

** "C-chris, we really should go back," Becky whimpered. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.**

** "Then go back, Rebekah," I snapped, turning on her. "Nothing's keeping you here. Go! Run away like the scared child that you are!"**

** Hurt flashed in her eyes, but she did as I told her. She ran back in the direction of our town. I turned and continued walking up the almost hidden pathway. Unlike what I'd told Rebekah, I knew **_**well**_** why this mountain was forbidden. It was said that at the top of the mountain was a powerful sorceress. The ancient writings told of her power to grant one's heart's desire. It was also written that it came with a price, a heavy, almost unbearable price. The last documented granted desire was that a man could be free from all that chained him. The price was that he lost everyone he knew as family.**

** I shook my head and kept climbing. All I intended by this trip was to prove that this woman didn't exist or find out exactly what my deepest desire was, not have it granted, just learn what it was. I figured that this being would know and would give you the option of having it granted or not. After all, it **_**was**_** female. Finally, I reached the last few stairs. I heard the sounds of a flute playing softly, not too far away, the tune familiar and eerily compelling to my ears. Just as I reached the top, it stopped playing.**

** "Who has come at last to visit me?" came a female voice. It sounded like a pack of wolves in full cry. I looked around, but saw nothing.**

** "I did," I answered strongly.**

** "Why have you come?"**

** "To seek out the sorceress of history, to learn my true desire for I know it not."**

** "Only to learn **_**what**_** it is, not have it granted?"**

** "One can never know whether having that particular wish granted is worth it until they know what it is. One can never predict the consequences of one's actions until they know what path they must take. Some wishes were never meant to be granted. They do more harm than good."**

** Then, a woman stepped from the shadows, walking down the path towards me. She had raven-black hair that fell down her curvacious frame in waves. Emerald green eyes looked back into mine from their setting in pale, unblemished skin. My own green eyes seemed so plain in comparison to hers.**

** "You are very wise," she said, coming to a stop in front of me. Her mothering gaze was kind and welcoming. "So, my daughter, you have come for knowlege, not power. And so, I shall give it to you."**

** I looked at her. That was too easy.**

** "What's the catch?" I asked. "No one gets something for nothing."**

** She smiled and her eyes lit up.**

** "But the price is the granting of that desire, of course!" she said. "The price of your desire is your removal from this world, though I know this will not disturb you in the slightest."**

** I frowned in confusion.**

** "I know all about you, Chrystal Sarie," she continued. "I know well that you have no family and the only friend you have can't truly be trusted to **_**be**_** a friend. Rebekah is not as faithful as you would have hoped, no?"**

** I shook my head.**

** "She's a disappointment," I answered. "Time and time again."**

** The woman smiled softly.**

** "But that will end now," she said. "Your desire, my child, is freedom from this world, a release to a world you know, but to which you have never been."**

** I looked at her, confused.**

** "Then how does that work?" I asked. Her smile widened.**

** "Why, you think of a world you know a great deal about, I give you the form best suited for that plane of existance, and then I send you there, right into the main pieces of that world that so drew you in."**

** I looked at her, then went and sat down on the edge of a nearby fountain. I gazed into the water and thought, long and hard. What was a world I knew a great deal about but had never been to?**

** "I believe you enjoy a certain cartoon, the... Mighty Ducks?" she ventured. I looked at her. Was that possible?**

** "Yes," I answered.**

** "I can, by all means, send you there," she told me, taking a seat next to me. She sat down far too gracefully for a human being. "I can send you there just after Lucretia DeCoy departed from them."**

** I looked at her, then down at the water again. Just how was I supposed to get in where I could be trusted when I was a complete foreigner that knew too much, just like DeCoy? Add in the fact that I wouldn't have a pity vote on my side... I was plain screwed.**

** I heard a chuckle and turned back to her, only to feel a jolt go through my entire body when her hand touched mine. I shook my head to clear it and blinked a few times. Her knowing smile caught my attention and she gestured back to the water. After glancing at her uncertainly, I turned my gaze to the water.**

** "What the hell!" I gasped, jerking to my feet. Staring back at me was a female duck. I looked like Lucretia DeCoy in body-shape, except for a few extra muscles. I had my fire-red hair, but my eyes had changed color to a very bright cerulean blue. I looked at her and then back at my reflection. Even my clothes had been changed to match DeCoy's style of dress. I looked back at the sorceress.**

** "Happy?" she asked. I just looked at her in wonder. She smiled. "Now, I think I'll send you to that world. What would be wiser, being sent to them directly or running into them at a later time?"**

** "Running into them at a later time," I replied. "It'd be too suspicious if I just showed up right after DeCoy with similar suspicious circumstances."**

** She nodded, then tapped my skull. Dizziness set in and I was forced to shake my head to clear it. When I looked around, I was no longer on the mountain. I... was in Anaheim.**

** Slowly, I walked forward, then noticed that she'd given me a cloak of sorts. It covered my entire body! Sending her a silent thank-you, I continued on my way, journeying through the night. I walked all the way to the pond, following my ears. Again, I thanked the sorceress silently for sending me here, not far from the pond. A game was in progress. Perfect. Now to find the perfect way to be found.**

** "And the Mighty Ducks win again!" the announcer roared with the fans. I grinned at the others, then we left for the locker room. After we changed back into our normal clothes, I walked up to the open doors. The people were still piling out, stopping for autographs and such. This was something we all found both enjoyable and annoying. That's when we heard it. A very unfamiliar sound at the post-game time.**

** "No," came a female voice, a desperate tone to it. "Please don't. Just let go."**

** Across the way, three men were circled around what you assumed to be a female, though she was covered from head to toe in a cloak, which they were obviously trying to remove.**

** "Come on, honey," one of them said with a **_**very**_** suggestive tone. "We just wanna see-"**

** "I believe she told you to let go," said Duke, going to her defense. Bright blue eyes shown through the darkness provided by the hood, looking right at him with uncertainty, even worry. I walked over and slipped into the ring of men next to her. She jumped when I placed my hand on her shoulder, then stilled when one of the guys made a grab for her cloak. With a cry of triumph, he whipped it off of her, making everyone in the room gasp, myself included.**

** Her eyes jumped shakily from one person to the next, trying desperately to find a way to escape the attention she was receiving. Standing in front of me was a female duck, one with similar looks to Lucretia DeCoy, though definately **_**not**_** her. She had hair far redder than mine and curves with well defined muscles adorning her frame. She was tense and extremely uncomfortable with everyone's gazes, so I took the initiative. I pulled her away from the crowds, into a separate room.**

** "Wait here," I told her, then walked back out to Wildwing and the others.**

** "Mallory..." Dive said, struggling to accept what he'd just seen. "She's... she's..."**

** "A duck," I stated coldly. "Probably another Lucretia DeCoy."**

** I watched both Nosedive and Duke wince.**

** "She had no inner peace," Grin stated. "It cannot be DeCoy."**

** "And if she was another like her, why was she trying to hide, not be seen?" agreed Tanya.**

** "We can assume nothing until we've spoken with her, though I would suggest refraining from any sort of trust until later," Wildwing ruled.**

** I looked at the walls around me, standing very tensely. This was it. Please don't let me blow it.**

_***Chrystal, listen to me.***_

** I jumped.**

** "Sorceress?" I asked quietly.**

_***Yes. Listen carefully. When they ask, your name is Chrystal Razorwing. You've never been to Puckworld, thinking it only a legend. Your family line left Puckworld several centuries ago. You've been raised in a dimention much like this one. You left, tiring of the old ways and hoping for a new life somewhere else. You hadn't counted on finding other ducks anywhere else and had been praying like hell that you wouldn't end up on Puckworld.***_

** I rolled that over in my mind.**

** "Will that work as a cover story?"**

_***It's a fact of Puckworld that a large group of them left, tiring of Puckworld's laws, seeking lives of thier own. It will suffice. I'm here if they ask any questions that you can't answer.***_

__**I let loose a huge sigh of relief.**

** "Thank you," I said then heard the door open. I looked up to see all of them enter the room. True to the facts I knew, Canard was not among them.**

** "What is your name?" asked Wildwing. I looked at him.**

** "Chrystal Razorwing," I answered. "You?"**

** "Wildwing," he said, refusing to give me his last name. I frowned, then let it slide. "Why are you here?"**

** "To see if the rumors were true," I replied. "I'd hoped they weren't, but..."**

** I shrugged.**

** "Tough luck on that one," I finished.**

** "What rumors?" demanded Mallory, hostile as always. I looked at her, annoyed.**

** "The ones that said this particular team was made of humanoid ducks," I snapped. "Forgive me for hoping to **_**never**_** have to see another duck since I left home!"**

** Her hostility disappeared as confusion set in.**

** "Puckworld?" asked Tanya. I shook my head.**

** "Puckworld's just a legend," I said off-handedly, then glanced at them again. My off-handedness vanished, being replaced by uncertainty. "At least, I'd grown up thinking it was..."**

** I nervously nibbled on my thumbnail. Looking at the floor.**

** "What do you mean, legend?" asked Grin, being the first able to speak.**

** "My family's origions were supposedly from a place called Puckworld," I explained. "But we came to our home so many centuries ago that the truth of our history was lost into legend and fairytales. No one even believes that Puckworld still exists... Apparently you can say otherwise."**

** For the first time I'd ever seen, Mallory looked unsure of herself.**

** "History **_**does**_** mention a large group of ducks leaving Puckworld for another dimention, finding our government far too..."**

** "Domineering?" I supplied. She nodded, then looked at me. I shrugged. "Perhaps that was us. I don't know. I didn't exactly pay attention in history class."**

** Then I let my eyes harden.**

** "But now I have to leave," I said, catching them all off guard.**

** "What? Why?" they chorused.**

** "You **_**weren't**_** supposed to be here!" I snapped. "So much for finding a dimention **_**without**_** ducks! Now I have to attempt to get that blasted gate to work again and go to another world! Dammit!"**

** I tangled my hands in my hair in frustration.**

** "All that work for nothing!" I fumed.**

** "You have a dimentional gateway?" asked Wildwing. I looked at him, my eyes cold.**

** "Not one that functions very well and it's extremely unstable and you **_**can't**_** control where you end up," I replied. "It's not one you can dial home from. That particular gate doesn't typically take you where you want to go. It sends you where you need to be."**

** "So if you're still needed where you are..." Tanya prompted.**

** "You'd walk through only to come out the other side exactly where you tried to leave," I replied.**

** "And you were sent here?" clarified Wildwing. I sighed and closed my eyes.**

** "Unfortunately," I replied ruefully.**

** "How do we know what you say is true?" demanded Mallory, getting her usual edge back. I whipped back around to face her with a snarl.**

** "Believe it or not, that's up to you, now isn't it?" I snapped. "I know it's the truth and that's good enough for me."**

** With that I went to the door.**

** "Where are you going?" asked Dive, trying to distract me so that Grin could grab me from behind. I saw it all too clearly.**

** "Out," I replied, then slammed the door behind me and left the pond.**

_** *You're a very convincing liar.***_

_** ~Thanks. Now let us hope that the Saurians will play their part in convincing them of my innocence.~**_

** "Good riddance," Mallory snapped. She was positively fuming that someone had gotten the best of her. Chrystal obviously knew a great deal about verbal fighting.**

** "Um, guys..." Tanya began hesitantly. "What about the Saurians?"**

** Everyone but Mallory looked at her.**

** "What about them?" snapped Mallory.**

** "Just a thought," she continued hesitantly. "If she **_**isn't**_** with them, wouldn't that put her in danger **_**from**_** them? For all we know, she could have been telling the truth and that would mean-"**

** "-that she'd be mistaken for one of us!" I said, catching on, my eyes widening.**

** "Bro, we gotta make sure she stays safe!" Dive pleaded. I shook my head, stepping back. Innocent or not innocent? Help or don't help?**

** "Let's go," I ruled. "The longer we wait for answers, the more likely that it becomes for her life to be in jepardy."**

** I stalked down the street towards the mall. I was catching looks from every direction. Number one, I was a duck. Number two, I was a very attractive female. I managed to avoid most of the people by keeping up my royally pissed look.**

** "Chrystal!" came Duke's voice behind me. "Chrystal wait!"**

** I stopped in step, but didn't turn around. He caught up to me and the others came out of the woodwork. They'd obviously split up to look for me. That thought cooled my temper a little.**

** "We didn't mean to give off a bad impression," Wildwing said. I sighed and rubbed my temples.**

** "It's not all you," I admitted. "Sorry I snapped. I just..."**

** "Really didn't want to see us, well, ducks," Duke said understandingly. I nodded and winced as another one of the guys nearby whistled at me.**

** "Dude!" Dive said loudly. "Get one of your own species!"**

** That got a small smile out of me.**

** "Look, have you ever heard of Saurians?" Dive asked me. I nodded.**

** "Of course we have," I answered. "We live with a few."**

** That, again, threw them off guard.**

** "The reason we **_**left**_** our homeworld was because it was always at war with them," I explained. "We weren't the only ones that were sick of the fighting. Our ship broke down in space and the Saurians found us there. Learning that we had the same purpose in mind, we joined them on their ship and used the dimentional gateway they had to go to our new home. I grew up around Saurians. You really **_**can**_** learn a lot from them."**

** "Well, the ones we have around here aren't friendly," Tanya stated.**

** "They attacked Puckworld with the soul purpose of enslaving us and taking over the universe," Wildwing explained. "We followed Draganus, the one behind it all, here. He's now hell bent on taking over this world and the rest of **_**this**_** universe."**

** I nodded, understanding.**

** "And since you're a duck-" Tanya began.**

** "He'll assume I'm one of you," I replied, then sighed again. "So now what?"**

** "If the gate sent you here, unless your purpose has been met, it'll just bring you back here," Tanya continued. I nodded, agreeing.**

** "It would be best if you stayed with us," Wildwing said. "For your own safety."**

** I looked him in the eye.**

** "No."**

** All eyes flew to me in disbelief.**

** "I appreciate your concern, but I won't go with you," I stated, then began to walk away. That plan didn't last long as Grin picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I screeched and began struggling.**

** "Put me down!" I demanded, knowing well that I was making a scene. "For the love of Drake DuCaine, put me down!"**

** "You're staying with us whether you like it or not," Wildwing. "My number one priority is the safety of my own and, like it or not, you **_**are**_** one of our kind, therefore you are one of our own."**

** I glared at him and took a swing at him, connecting with his beak, causing him to hit the ground and Grin to loosen his grip enough for me to break loose and bolt. I didn't get far as Duke tackled me to the ground and Tanya shot something from a needle into my arm. My vision began to get fuzzy, my hearing, distant. The world swam, and I blacked out.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I came to in a strange room. I knew all too well that I was no longer outside and that I was in the pond. I also noticed, right off the bat, that someone else was in here with me. Duke was sitting nearby, supposedly asleep, but I knew otherwise. Still...**

** I slowly got to my feet and made my way to the door, every intention of leaving in my mind.**

** "It won't open for you," Duke spoke up. I turned to him with a glare.**

** "And is this how you treat **_**all**_** of your own?" I snapped. "Imprisonment?"**

** "It's only as much of a prison as you make it," he replied. "Name's Duke, by the way."**

** I refused to reply, completely enraged by my imprisonment. He got up and walked towards me and, next thing I knew, I was cuffed to him with an energy cuff. My eyes widened then narrowed in rage. Without a second thought, I attacked. I got a few good hits in before he pinned me against the door, making it so the only thing I could move was my head. I glared angrily at him, and he at me, our heavy breaths mixing in the space between us.**

** "Must you always be so difficult?" he asked. I spat in his only good eye, causing him to reel back to wipe it off. I gave him a quick roundhouse kick and sent him clear to the other side of the room, unfortunately getting dragged with him due to the fact that I forgot about the cuffs. We crashed into the bookshelf and I hit the floor, pain my only thoughts at first. Finally, I managed to sit back up and glared at him again.**

** "Was that **_**really**_** necessary?" he asked, rubbing his head where it'd hit the top of the bookshelf. I stayed silent and fumed. Imprisoned. With him...**

_** *Is that truly a bad thing? Was he not one of your favorite characters?***_

** I sighed and looked away from him.**

** "No, it wasn't necessary," I replied. "I just don't like being trapped like this."**

** He nodded, understanding.**

** "Where exactly am I?" I asked.**

** "The spare room," he answered. "Wildwing hasn't had a chance to enter your DNA profile into our systems yet so the doors won't open for you. Phil arrived shortly after we got you back here and I chose to stay behind from the public appearance with you."**

** "Phil?" I asked, feigning confusion.**

** "Our manager," he said, shrugging. I looked at our currently joined wrists.**

** "Is this really necessary?" I asked. He shrugged.**

** "Not if you promise not to run away again," he said. I sighed in defeat and nodded. So, he reached over and undid the cuffs. He then helped me to my feet. I was unable to look at him.**

** "Follow me," he said. "We'll get you some food."**

** I nodded mutely. There was nothing I hated more than a cage and that's what this place had become. So much for being free in another world. This wasn't exactly how I'd imagined my time here.**

_** *Then lets throw a few spins into it.***_

_** ~What are you talking about?~**_

** A chuckle was all I got in reply, then I heard the sounds of the team returning.**

_***Aren't you a fan of Wildwing as well?***_

_** ~What are you planning?~**_

** Duke opened the door and told me to stay, then in came Wildwing. As soon as the door closed, I looked back at the inside of the room.**

_** *Look at Wildwing.***_

** Fearing what I would see, I spun on my heel and looked at him, only for my eyes to widen as his eyes flashed a dark blue green color. The next thing I knew, he was advancing on me slowly, predatorily. I backed up slowly, soon having my back against a wall. Soon, his own body was pressed against mine. I was trembling. On one hand, I had imagined this happening so many times. On the other hand, this **_**couldn't**_** be Wildwing, I mean, it was, but it wasn't!**

_** *Oh, it's him. It's him with no restraints, completely unable to stop himself from acting on impulse. He cannot deny that you are a beautiful, desirable woman.***_

__**His hands were moving down my frame, then gripping my waist, pulling it against him. I couldn't stop the pleasure from shooting through my body.**

** "Wildwing..." I gasped out, forcing myself to maintain control. "Wildwing stop."**

** "I... can't..." he ground out. I heard the struggle in his voice. He really **_**couldn't **_**stop. His eyes went to mine as his face moved closer. His lips were soon on mine, hungry and demanding. I couldn't help but respond to his ferver. My body reacting to his every touch, my mind fighting the pleasure... I was losing this battle fast.**

** "Gods you taste good," he said softly, trailing kisses down my neck. I gave a soft moan, unable to help myself.**

** "Wing..." I moaned as he gave my neck a gentle bite, my eyes rolling into the back of my head.**

** "This... this has... to stop..." he struggled to say, though I heard clearly his hunger to continue.**

** "Chrystal?" came Duke's voice. Our trance state evaporated and Wildwing leapt away before the door opened and Duke saw us. "Are you still hungry?"**

** I nodded, then walked past Wing and to Duke's side. I sent an untrusting look back at Wing, then followed Duke away from there. Duke took me all the way out of the pond.**

** "You look shook up," Duke noted. "Are you okay?"**

** I shook my head.**

_** *Say a word about me and this journey ends now!***_

** I winced, then rethought my answer.**

** "I'm just having to readjust to living with other ducks is all," I told him. "It's not exactly what I expected, but what else can I do when a certain group of mallards are making all the decisions for me?"**

** I was furious with this particular set-up, but until the Saurians made a move, I was stuck like this. Untrusted. Unwelcome. Trapped.**

_***Wildwing doesn't seem to mind you.***_

** I scowled.**

_** ~Only because YOU did something to him!~**_

_** *I just made it so that he has to answer to the powerful urges of his heart and mind around you. Is that so wrong?***_

** I clenched my fists. I wanted SO badly to scream.**

_** ~Things almost got WAY out of hand back there! If Duke hadn't-~**_

_** *Can you honestly say you'd regret it?***_

** I stopped up short, both in movement and thought. I sighed.**

_** ~He would... That's enough reason for me to.~**_

** Fortunately, I got no reply, but Duke had noticed my failing to follow him and had come back.**

** "Sweetheart?" he said, concerned. "Are you sure you're okay? Is something other than what you told me eating at you?"**

** I just shook my head. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't tell him. I was truly and inescapably trapped.**

** "Hey boss!" Chameleon said, running into the room. "You gotta see this!"**

** With that, he flipped on my screen. I turned and looked at it, wondering what level of stupidity he was supplying me with now.**

** "-the ducks appear to have a new, if not reluctant, member in their ranks," the newscaster stated. A scene popped up on the screen. "She was discovered after their last game."**

** The scene switched to where they were surrounding her.**

** "Though she's definately like them, I see there's no love lost here!" the reporter continued as the screen showed Grin man-handling her. That's when I saw it. The female's eyes flashed blood red.**

** "Interesting," I said, freezing the frame on her glowing eyes. "That's not a duck trait at all..."**

** I thought for a few moments, then looked at my three subordinates.**

** "Bring me that duck!"**

** I growled as I looked around me. This restaurant was right in the open, among everyone else. I hated it. All the looks I was getting were really starting to bug me. Duke wasn't as oblivious as he appeared and had even given quite a few of them a death glare for my sake.**

** "There she is!" came a familiar reptillian voice. I cringed, but turned like everyone else to see Seige, Chameleon, and Wraith. Duke instantly got between me and them.**

** "This is them, isn't it?" I asked quietly so that no one else would hear. He mutely nodded. I let myself shrink back as the people around us began screaming and running.**

** "Just come with us, female duck, and we won't hurt anyone," Seige stated. I looked at him.**

** "Why?" I asked, truly curious.**

** "Come with us and find out," Wraith answered. I looked at them, then at Duke. He wouldn't stand a chance against all of them, not alone like this. I went to take a step forward and Duke all but threw me backward, into a wall. I collapsed in the pain.**

** "Don't fall for it, Chrystal!" he said. Then I saw the team coming in the distance. "These Saurians never keep their word!"**

** "Roast Duck!" Seige said, then opened fire. Slowly, the team and all of the Saurians engaged in battle. I sat up and leaned against the wall, then shakily got to my feet. I looked up, only for my breath to catch in my throat as a shadow fell over me.**

** "Draganus..."**

** "Take that you filthy birds!" Seige said, shooting wildly. I winced. His aim really, really sucked. Suddenly, a scream of terror ripped through the air. All our eyes turned to see Chrystal in Draganus's painfully tight grip. One of his hands was at her throat, the other dialing his teleporter.**

** "No!" Duke said, shooting a puck at him. Chrystal's widened, terrified eyes were the last thing we saw. When we looked around again, they were all gone.**

** "What the hell was that?" I demanded. Duke was on his knees, ashamed of his inability to save her.**

** "They wanted her," he said. "When they arrived they told her to go to them and they wouldn't hurt anyone..."**

** He stood shakily.**

** "She's not with them," he stated. "She's never even seen them before. Otherwise, she wouldn't have asked if they were the enemy."**

** "Nor would she have been so terrified of Draganus," Nosedive agreed. I stood there, completely at a loss. Wildwing looked just as torn as I was. On the one hand, we couldn't trust her. On the other hand, she'd just been kidnapped... because of us.**

** "What do we do now?" asked Tanya, looking to Wildwing.**

** "What else?" Nosedive asked. "We go after her!"**

** Wildwing mutely nodded.**

** I gasped for air as Draganus dropped me on the floor.**

** "Was that entirely necessary?" I snapped once I was able to breathe again. His amused gaze fell on me.**

** "What are you?" he asked.**

_** *Tell him you're a half-blood Saurian, half-blood duck. The sole daughter of Raven Razorwing and Keeno Diamondflame.***_

** "I'm a half-blood," I answered. "Born of Raven Razorwing and Keeno Diamondflame."**

** That shook him up enough to force him to sit down on his throne. He looked at me closely.**

** "You?" he asked retorically. "You are the forbidden offspring of my son?"**

_**~His son? How am I supposed to prove that?~**_

_** *Trust me.***_

** I looked at him.**

** "I didn't know he was your son," I answered honestly, my eyes going to the floor. "I'm sorry... My existance must insult you."**

** "Insult me?" Draganus asked. "It is not you that have insulted me. One cannot choose what they are. It is your parents that are to blame."**

** Then I thought of something.**

** "Say, how did you know I wasn't like them?" I asked, my eyes going up to his. "How did you know I wasn't a full duck?"**

** Draganus gestured behind him and I turned. On the screen, he played for me a clipping from the news. There I was being man-handled by Grin. Then, I saw my eyes turn red. My own eyes widened.**

** "I didn't even know I did that..." I whispered, then shook my head to clear it.**

** "If you don't object, I'd like to run your DNA to ensure that what you have told me is the truth," Draganus stated. Chameleon approached with a small gadget.**

** "What must I do?" I asked.**

** "Just prick your finger and allow your blood to fall onto this piece here," Chameleon explained. I nodded and did as instructed. After all, I liked Chameleon. He was the comic relief of every episode. Soon, an answer popped up on his screen. His own eyes widened and he ran over, handing it to Draganus. Draganus frowned, then sighed.**

** "You have spoken true," he said. "My son left not so long ago looking for the outcasts of our world, those who left. He was SUPPOSED to destroy them."**

** "For betraying their country?" I ventured. He nodded, then stepped down from his throne and approached me. I couldn't help but take a step back, a hand going to my neck as I remembered what he'd done to me. He frowned again.**

** "I will not harm you," he said. "You are my grandchild."**

** His words eased my fears. He approached and then took a moment to circle me. I squirmed under his gaze, uncomfortable.**

** "Other than the two displays on the news, have they harmed you in ANY way?" he asked. I shook my head.**

** "Not in any way that I didn't bring upon myself," I answered honestly. I was so grateful that he wasn't going to imprison me nor kill me, but most of all, I was grateful that I'd found someone I didn't have to lie to.**

** "Why are you with them?" he questioned.**

** "I came here to Anaheim because of the rumors about ducks like me living here," I answered. "I was praying like hell that they weren't true, but such prayers are never answered."**

** I shook my head.**

** "You left my son?" he pressed.**

_***He's dead. Killed by a rogue group of bandits that wiped out most of the outcasts.***_

__**I hung my head.**

** "I didn't have a choice," I whispered, letting tears enter my eyes, feeling for those who'd lost their lives. "Both of my parents are dead. A rogue group of bandits wiped out most of our number. It was either I leave and find some other peaceful place to live or live with the painful memories that linger there. I buried my parents and left for here."**

** My eyes hardened.**

** "There WEREN'T supposed to be any ducks here," I growled, then sighed, running a hand through my hair. "But I guess that's the way things go, huh?"**

** Silence met my story and I daren't take my eyes off the floor.**

** "Do you wish to remain here or with them?" Draganus asked. I looked at him.**

** "You could always use an insider," I answered, then hesitated.**

_** *Tell him about Wildwing.***_

** "And I kinda botched a spell," I lied in a regretful tone. "I was met with mistrust as you've seen and I wanted them to like me..."**

** Wraith gave me a knowing look.**

** "And now one of them is completely enchanted by you," he said. "An overpowered spell, but it's still effective. How exactly did you botch it?"**

** I shuffled my feet, ashamed.**

** "He can't keep his hands off me," I said quietly. "Only when we're alone. He has no will to resist the thoughts in his mind nor his heart around me. As soon as someone else shows up, the effect disappears."**

** Draganus was fuming. I could feel his rage near me.**

** "Are you angry with me?" I asked softly, waiting for him to strike me for my stupidity. Almost instantly, I felt the anger disappear.**

** "No," he assured me. "Not at you. I'm angry with whichever duck is doing this to you. I'm angry with your teacher. I'm angry with your lack of training."**

** I winced. I was already letting him down... Then I remembered the team.**

** "They'll be here soon," I said suddenly, lifting my head up. "The team will come for me."**

** "Let them come," Draganus said. I shook my head.**

** "No," I said. "They mustn't know that I know you. They mustn't know of our ties."**

** "Then you wish to appear like a prisoner?" he asked, frowning. I nodded.**

** "It's the only way to keep me on the inside," I answered. "They have to trust me."**

** I looked at the others.**

** "All of them," I finished. Draganus sighed and then gestured at Wraith.**

** "Place her on the incinerator," he said, looking at me sadly. "Then pray that they make it in time."**

** "There it is!" Mallory said, pointing. "Draganus's ship!"**

** "Hurry team!" Wildwing ordered, then led the way onto the ship. Sure enough, as soon as we entered the ship, droids attacked. Grin made short work of them.**

** "Split up," Wildwing said. "Find her!"**

** We nodded and I went down the nearest path. I remembered well where Draganus had placed the incinerator back on Puckworld, so I figured he'd place it somewhere similar on this ship. It was, after all, the best way to get rid of a duck.**

** Winding staircases, occassional droids, the sounds of battle in my ears- they all echoed in my mind as I searched. I had to make up for my failure. I HAD to find her!**

** "-elp me!" came her familiar voice. "Somebody! Oh Gods! Please! Someone! Help me!"**

** I bolted forward. Sure enough, Chrystal's chalk-white face came into view as she was sinking lower and lower towards the deadly rays.**

** "Hold on!" I shouted down. "I'm coming!"**

** Then I did the same thing I'd done with Wildwing. I took my duck saber and shot a grappling hook up, swung down, and swept her off the platform in time to save her. Her grip on my shirt was almost tight enough to tear the cloth.**

** "Come," I told her. "We have to find the others and get out of here."**

** She nodded weakly, then let me take her hand and run back the way I'd come. I gestured to the Aerowing.**

** "Stay here," I told her. "I'll be back."**

** She nodded, though her eyes were fearful. Then, I turned and disappeared.**

** I sat down in one of the captain seats, letting my body relax. Duke had remarkable timing. Any later and I'd have been dead. Now, though, we were waiting on the others to return. Soon enough, battle sounds hit my ears, getting closer and closer by the second. Soon, the whole team leapt onto the ship and Dive dove at the controls. We took to the air and were soon safely away. Without a word, I let the days events take their toll on me. I leaned forward and placed my head in my hands, letting the tears fall. Sobs racked my frame. Soon enough, I felt two comforting arms around me.**

** "It'll be okay, sweetheart," Duke said in my ear, running his hand through my hair.**

_**~No. No it won't.~**_

** I soaked his shirt until I cried myself to sleep.**

** I woke in the guest quarters at the Pond once more. I looked around me, noting that I was alone. I sighed and got up slowly. It was then that I noticed a wardrobe was placed in the room. I opened it and, to my delight, found clothes much like the ones I was wearing. They accented the firery color of my hair. I smiled and looked into the mirror, picking the one that looked best. Then a knock sounded at the door.**

** "Come in," I called, placing my decision on the bed. I glanced in the mirror. I looked like a disaster.**

** "Wildwing thought you might want a shower after your rough day yesterday," Duke said coming in. I nodded, grateful.**

** "That would be marvelous," I said, then walked up to him. Gently, I turned his bill to the side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me yesterday."**

** He looked surprised, then just smiled.**

** "Eh, no problem sweetheart," he said. I smiled back and then let him lead me down the hall. He left me at the bathroom and I locked the door behind me. The hot water felt wonderful on my aching limbs. I let myself get lost in the heat, then washed up. Knowing well that I couldn't hog all the water, I got out and dried off. After pulling my clothes on, I walked up to the counter. Just as I'd seen in the shower, some supplies was out with my name on it. I smiled, grateful. I brushed and styled my hair, did my make-up, brushed my teeth, and then walked out, taking my dirty clothes with me. I walked back to my room, enjoying the fact that the doors worked for me, and placed my clothes in the laundry. I then sighed again.**

_** ~Now what?~**_

** Another knock sounded on my door.**

** "Come in," I called, turning to the door. My breath hitched as I saw Wildwing enter. His eyes were on the floor.**

** "Chrystal," he began. "I just wanted to apolo-"**

** He cut off as soon as his eyes hit my frame. The door shut behind him and we were alone. I tensed as he walked towards me.**

_** ~Gods! Not again!~**_

** Sure enough, his arms were soon around me, his gaze smokey. I trembled in his hold, both wanting and NOT wanting what I knew was coming. His lips landed on mine, hungry and domineering. Against my will, my knees gave way under his passion. He thought nothing of holding me up against him as he trailed kisses down my neck. He gave a gentle bite at the base of my neck, drawing a moan from my lips. He then picked me up, walked forward a little, then placed me on my bed. My whole body went on red-alert.**

_** ~Crap! Just when I need a distraction!~**_

** He soon joined me there, placing his lips on mine again. This time, one of his hands slid down my side, then down to get between my legs. Without a second thought, I clamped my thighs together, praying like hell he wasn't strong enough to-**

_** ~There went that idea.~**_

** He merely turned his hand and pried them apart, then reached up with his fingers to touch my burning center. I choked into the kiss, hating myself for liking this so much. He began stroking down there and trailed kisses down my neck again, drawing sensual moans from me. My hands went to his chest, meaning to push him away, until his hand captured them both and pinned them above my head. I began to squirm beneathe him, pathetically trying to struggle against his seasoned muscles.**

** "Chrystal?" came Duke's voice from beyond the door. Wildwing leapt away, released from the spell at once. Duke opened the door and walked in, unaware of what he'd just interrupted. I quickly hid all emotions besides welcome from Duke.**

** "Yes?" I asked. He tore his gaze from Wildwing, turning it to me.**

** "Just thought you might want to come with us for breakfast," he said, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Did I interrupt something?"**

** "Yes," I answered, watching Wildwing tense. "Wildwing was apologizing to me for yesterday."**

** Wing relaxed and Duke nodded, satisfied.**

** "We all owe you an apology," Duke agreed. I waved it off, sitting up. Then I stood and walked up beside Duke.**

** "Don't worry about it," I told him. "You saved me, didn't you?"**

** He nodded, then smiled.**

** "Thanks, sweetheart," he said. I smiled and nodded, then turned to Wing and lost it.**

** "Duke, can I have you step just outside the door for a second?" I asked. "Only far enough not to hear us, but close enough that the door won't shut?"**

** He looked confused about the directions, making me smile in amusement.**

** "I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea," I said, answering the unspoken question. "After all, I have two men in my room right now."**

** He nodded, comprehending what I meant and did as asked. Only then did I dare to look at Wing.**

** "Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head.**

** "I don't know," he answered. "Look, I'm sorry... about all of this. I don't know what's come over me..."**

** He winced like he was in pain.**

** "I just... can't stop..."**

** I walked over quickly and placed my finger across his beak. His gaze went to mine.**

** "I can't tell you why nor how I know, but I understand more than you know," I said. "None of these... intrigues... are truly your doing. Trust me when I say there's nothing to forgive."**

** His eyes screamed that he wanted to ask more, then decided better of it. I removed my finger and then left, stopping next to Duke.**

** "Shall we head?" I asked the two males. They nodded and I took Duke's offered arm.**

** "Allow me to escort you, sweetheart," he said charmingly. I laughed and nodded.**

** "Done," I replied.**


	3. Chapter 3

** I growled darkly as I climbed the mountain again. This time, Chrystal wasn't here with me. Naturaly, I jumped at everything that moved, but I kept going, determined to learn what had happened to her. She'd been gone for over a month now. Her entire family had finally shown their true colors. They pronounced her dead without even sending out a search party.**

** I growled again as I felt a twig scratch my leg, causing it to bleed. I looked at it, then continued going. This mountain was bound and determined that I not make it to the top. I had to find her. I had to get to her. Something was just pleading with me to get to her, telling me that she needed me.**

** "Who has come to me?" came a voice. I winced, wanting nothing more than to cover my currently hurting ears.**

** "I haven't come to you," I replied. "I came to find my best friend!"**

** Laughter shook the trees around me.**

** "You won't find her here," said the voice. "Chrystal has moved on."**

** I stopped short.**

** "She's... she's dead?" I whispered. Laughter rang through the trees again.**

** "No, no, no!" was the reply. Then, a woman stepped from the shadows, walking down the path towards me. She had raven-black hair that fell down her curvacious frame in waves. Emerald green eyes looked back into mine from their setting in pale, unblemished skin. "I merely granted her desire to be free."**

** I looked at her.**

** "What are you?" I asked. She smiled.**

** "What I am is no concern of yours," she replied. "I know you desire to find her, to be with her. Perhaps you are more loyal than she thought."**

** I looked at her, confused and hurt.**

** "She thought me unloyal?" I asked softly. The woman smiled.**

** "Not unloyal, my child," she answered. "Just not as loyal as she would have liked. Still, it would appear that she is wrong."**

** I just looked at her.**

** "I can send you to where she is, but you must know well that you will NEVER be able to return to this world," she told me. I looked at the ground. While Chrystal had nothing to leave behind except me, I had an entire family that still remained...**

** "I can appease their minds with a message sent to them about your freedom," she said, stepping up beside me. She then pointed to the water. "This will be your greatest hint about where she is... and the form you will take should you join her."**

** I looked in, only for my eyes to widen. Staring back at me was a female duck, a form much like that traitor from episode three. The difference was, my eyes were green, my hair as black as cobalt. The outfit I wore accented my green eyes and my hair.**

** "She's on Puckworld!" I gasped. She laughed again.**

** "Not Puckworld," she replied to my confused look. "She's in Anaheim."**

** I froze.**

** "At what point?" I asked. The woman smiled.**

** "Just before episode four," she replied. I stepped back and looked at my reflection again. Could I truly bring myself to join her and live in that form forever? Then I thought of all the times she'd done unspeakable things for me.**

** "Yes," I said. "I will do this."**

** My eyes went to her.**

** "Take me to her," I continued. The woman smiled and the picture in the water changed to another female duck.**

** "This is Chrystal's new form," she explained. "It would be best that you follow her lead until you two have a chance to talk."**

** I nodded and then she tapped my skull. Dizziness set in and the world swam.**

_**-I'm coming, Chrystal.-**_

** I sat on the bleachers, watching the team practice for an upcoming game. All of us had been enjoying ourselves this morning. I'd "learned" the others' names, getting along better with Mallory than I'd expected, especially since I'd shown her my martial arts skills. We'd even placed an order for my offensive style sais. Then I heard it. Someone had just entered the door to the pond. My gaze automatically went to it, right along with everyone else's, expecting Phil. What caught my gaze was nowhere NEAR a Phil.**

** "Chrystal?" the female duck said hesitantly. I shook my head, then leapt out of my seat, running over and pulling her into a hug.**

** "Becky!" I cried in joy. I was actually glad to see her.**

** "Chris!" she choked out happily, then winced. "Air, Chris. We need air."**

** I laughed and let her go, then held her at arm's length.**

** "What on earth are you doing here?" I asked her, my eyes shining. She smiled.**

** "I guess I felt that I was needed here," she answered. I then remembered the team and the cover story. I was immediately grateful for her response. It would make sense to them.**

** "What's with all of this?" I asked, gesturing to her form. She understood.**

** "Don't you like it?" she asked, spinning on the spot to show off. "I decided to try something new!"**

** I laughed and then pulled her down to the base with me, leaving the team to practice.**

** "Ah, Becky," I began as soon as the elevator doors closed behind us. My face was now serious. "I have so much to tell you."**

** "Well, now there's two complete dames!" Dive cheered, after the two had vanished.**

** "And they know eachother, further proving Chrystal's story," Mallory agreed. I just shook my head. This was going to be interesting. If I had issues handling myself around Chrystal, how on Puckworld was I going to control myself around this new one, Becky? Wordlessly, I signalled that practice was over and, without changing, I went right down to the base. As soon as I walked in, I went right to her door, intending to go in and talk with them both, but stopped short as I heard them talking. Curiosity got the best of me.**

** "What are you gonna do about Wing?" Becky asked. I heard a sigh.**

** "I don't know, Becky," came the depressed reply. "I really don't know."**

** There was a moment of silence, then I heard the sound of someone punching a wall.**

** "And the most irritating part of this is that I KNOW why he can't control himself around me, even how to stop it, but if I say ANYTHING, she'll end my life!" Chrystal raged. "If SHE hadn't put that bloody spell on him this stuff wouldn't be happening!"**

** A spell? This was the reason I went haywire around her?**

** "Then your hands are tied, Chris," Becky replied. "At least it only takes effect when you two are alone... That HAS to mean something."**

** "Yeah, imprisonment to another's will," Chrystal replied bitterly. "It's home all over again."**

** "The difference being that he has no control over himself and Keith did," Becky pointed out. "Chris, give the guy a chance, will ya? Name one thing he's done so far that even hints at the cruelty you've endured your entire life?"**

** There was silence.**

** "I know you don't like cages," Becky continued softly. "But know that this cage is for the best. Heaven forbid your grandfather find out exactly who the spell is on or Wing's in for a world of hurt."**

** "No," Chrystal answered. "That must never happen. This spell must NEVER be spoken of around him."**

** "And how exactly are you going to explain yourself when Draganus captures the two of you and puts you two in the same cell, alone?"**

** I winced. I could just see where that would go.**

** "I'll think of something," Chrystal replied. "Draganus must never know."**

** "And what will THEY think when they find out your lineage?" Becky pressed. "Sooner or later it's gonna come out. Being Draganus's granddaughter is both an advantage and a disadvantage. At least we know HE won't be the reason you die, but you DO remember that it's this particular team's job to destroy him, do you not?"**

** "How can I forget?" was the bitter reply.**

** "Chris, you all ready know everything that's going to happen from here on out, what Draganus is going to throw at them and what he's planning," Becky continued. "You KNOW everything. I don't have a bloody clue. I'm going into this whole thing completely blind. I don't have anything that could even be considered foresight, whereas you DO."**

** "Becky, I cannot help them," Chrystal said softly. I could hear the regret in her voice. "I can't change a single thing, no matter how much I want to. Everything must happen as it's been laid out on the table. If it doesn't, important things won't come to pass."**

** Another sigh.**

** "They'll come to hate you for this," Becky stated. It was silent for a while.**

** "I know," was the quiet reply. "Trust me, I know."**

** I shook my head and backed away from the door. This was a lot to absorb. With another glance at the closed door, I went to my room to change and think.**

** After managing to finish getting ready before the rest of the team, I went down to our base. I was looking forward to meeting this new duck. Perhaps she could explain more about both of them. I stepped up to the door, only to stop short as I heard them talking.**

** "That's a problem for another day," Chrystal was saying.**

** "What about Duke?" Becky asked. There was a short pause, then giggles. "Girl, you are SO screwed."**

** "Hey!" Chrystal said defensively. "I can't help it! The guy's disarmingly charming!"**

** Becky was now laughing.**

** "We got off to a really rocky start, but he's really not that bad," Chrystal continued. "Not bad looking, but that's entirely beside the point."**

** Becky controlled her laughter and was now listening.**

** "Just watching someone tells you so much about them," Chrystal mused. I heard a sigh. "Unfortunately, it brings up more questions than answers."**

** "Chris, he's a theif," Becky stated. How did she know that?**

** "I know," Chrystal replied. "But I can guarantee that my trust in him won't be misplaced."**

** I heard another sigh.**

** "You assume much," was Becky's reply. "For all you know, he could leave this team at any time."**

** "He won't," Chrystal defended me. "He's not as bad as you think, Becky. Take time to get to know people and you'd be surprised what you find. Underneathe it all, he's a really great guy."**

** "I hate how you know so much," Becky grumbled. Chrystal chuckled.**

** "Stick around long enough and you'll come to agree with me," was the reply.**

** I pulled away from the door. So, Chrystal trusted me...**

** I pressed my ear back.**

** "Would you date him?" Becky ventured. Chrystal choked on whatever she was drinking.**

** "A little early to be asking those kind of questions, don't you think?" she asked, taken back. It was quiet for a while, then I heard someone sit down next to the door, obviously leaning on it.**

** "Would you?" Becky pressed. I heard the sigh plain as day. It was Chrystal on the other side of this door!**

** "If it came to that, why not?" Chrystal answered.**

** "Considering he's quite the step up from what you USUALLY date," Becky teased.**

** "Stop reminding me," Chrystal groaned. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase, let dead dogs lie?"**

** "No," Becky replied. "What does that mean?"**

** "What has happened is the past," Chrystal explained. "Learn from it and say goodbye. Once it's taken care of, over and done with, never look back."**

** I thought that over. That was a saying Mallory could learn from.**

** "Figures that you'd live by something like that," Becky stated calmly. "All things considered, I'm sure you've more to hide in your past than he does."**

** "Perhaps and perhaps not. I've seen much, yes, but others have seen worse. I done many things I'm not proud of, but so have so many others. I will not judge him until I have reason to."**

** "But he definately has a few skeletons in his closet," Becky pressed.**

** "Don't we all?" Chrystal asked pointedly. "Lay off him, Becky. Give the guy a chance. Change isn't easy, I agree, but I have faith in him, in his decisions. Whatever he chooses, becoming a theif again or continuing what you'd consider a normal life, I know he will do what's best for him and everyone else around. Never judge someone before you get to know them."**

** I pulled away again. Chrystal was defending me... That thought alone sent a wave of warmth through me. This time, I walked to my room. I needed time to think.**

** I sighed and looked at Becky. She had come all this way for me and all she wanted to know was what had happened here. It was hard to believe that a month had passed back home and little to no time had passed here. I was angered by my family's actions, but I would have been foolish to expect anything more.**

** "You know you can never go home, right?" I asked. She nodded.**

** "I know," she answered. "But I know that it wasn't home for me anymore. My home is with you."**

** I smiled, touched.**

** "Not to mention," she added. "Someone has to explain your VERY confusing actions."**

** The two of us laughed. Then I got up and gestured for her to follow me. She hurried to obey and the two of us walked over to Wing's room.**

** "Wildwing?" I said after knocking. The door soon opened, revealing him with no shirt and tight teal pants.**

_**~DAMN! Swoon value...~**_

** "Would it be possible to get another bed moved into my room for Becky?" I asked, my external features 100% calm. He thought it over, then nodded.**

** "Shouldn't be a problem," he said. Then I moved to the side.**

** "Becky, this is the team leader, Wildwing," I introduced. "If you need anything, he's the guy to ask."**

** The two shook hands and then he slid a glance to me and looked back at Becky.**

** "Becky, may I have a word with Chrystal, mostly alone?" he asked. Becky understood immediately.**

** "Sure," she said, then positioned herself just outside the door so that it wouldn't shut. I looked at him, confused.**

** Her eyes spoke so much.**

** "I... overheard... the two of you talking," I began. Her eyes widened and she went tense. Immediately, I knew she was wondering just how much I'd heard. "My reactions to you are because of... a spell?"**

** She mutely nodded, still completely tense. Now, I knew from what I'd heard that I had to be careful on this subject. After all, I didn't want her dead.**

** "Can you undo it?" I asked. She shook her head.**

** "I can't," she answered. "Someone else has to..."**

** "At their whim," I finished. She nodded. "What exactly is this spell? What in specific does it do?"**

** "It takes away your will when we are alone," she answered. "It causes you to act on impulse, unable to resist the unconcious thoughts of your heart and mind."**

** I absorbed that slowly, making sure I hadn't missed anything.**

** "What if Draganus captures us?" I pressed, deciding not to reveal that I knew about her relation to him. I silently promised not to tell my team either, not until the moment was right. She shook her head.**

** "I don't have a clue," she replied. "Demanding to be put in separate cells would arouse his suspicions."**

** "And we would, undoubtably, be alone," I pointed out. She nodded, her eyes on the floor. "What's to stop me from..."**

** My voice grew just below a whisper.**

** "From raping you?" I finished. She shook her head.**

** "I don't know," she answered. "I don't have all the answers, Wildwing. If I did, this particular problem would have been solved as of day one."**

** That stung. Did she NOT like my touch? Suddenly, the doors slid shut. Chrystal spun in shock and I felt my body leave my control. I gripped her waist, pulling her to me from behind. I felt her struggles, saw the fight in her eyes, but was completely unable to hold back as I turned her around and pulled her flush against me again.**

** "Wing..." she whispered softly, her voice heavy with regret. "Forgive me."**

** Then she laid her knee right into my abdomen, sending me to the floor, gasping for air, and she bolted out the door. As soon as she was out of sight, my body returned to my control again. I wheezed, trying to get my breath back. She had laid one powerful blow. Now, though, I at least had some answers. Now all I had to do was make sure that we were never caught anywhere alone. Should be easy, right?**

** I darted down the hall, praying like hell that I hadn't truly hurt him, and pissed at Rebekah. She KNEW what would happen if she moved! She KNEW!**

** "Have fun?" Becky asked, coming into view. Then I saw why she'd moved. Dive was hovering nearby as she cooked up some food. I felt my anger disappear, leaving an emptiness I knew all too well.**

** "Define fun," I answered. She nodded, understanding completely.**

** "I kinda got pulled away," she explained. "Sorry."**

** I just waved off her apology, telling her wordlessly that there was nothing to forgive. Still, I prayed that Wing would be just as forgiving. Soon enough, he entered the room. He walked over to smell what Becky was cooking and then hovered behind me.**

** "Forgiven," he whispered so that I alone would hear. I relaxed and sent him a grateful glance. He just smiled and walked around me, over to sit in front of the television.**

** "Gonna watch anything good?" Becky asked. I rolled my eyes, going over and sitting on the only empty spot... right next to Wing. I tried my damndest to appear as though nothing had ever happened between us, but it was difficult, especially when some part of me wanted there to be something between us. My eyes then moved over to land on Duke, who was just now joining us. He chose to sit on the floor near my feet, using the couch as a back rest.**

** "I CAN move you know," I told him. He just patted my leg with a smile.**

** "He'd enjoy the view too much," Becky teased. Duke went red and I laughed, right along with most of the rest of the team.**

** "I'm fine right here, sweetheart," he told me. I nodded and relaxed in my seat. In a way, having Becky here was a relief. I'd gotten so much off my chest, just talking with her. Just having someone around that knew and trusted me a great deal helped to calm and ease my mind. She often knew how to say things to clear up any confusion I had or any troublesome emotions I contained concerning certain thoughts, events, or ideas.**

** "Anyone object to an action movie?" Wing asked. Everyone shook their heads and he popped one in. I smiled and got comfortable.**


	4. Chapter 4

** The credits began to roll, signalling the end of another fantastic movie. Then, Dive tapped my shoulder. I looked at him and he pointed to the other side of the room. Chrystal and Wildwing were out cold, leaning on one another. All it would take was Duke and Grin moving, and the two would fall over to lay on the couch. It was so cute...**

** Without a word, I walked over and pulled both Duke and Grin away, watching the two sleepers fall onto the couch. With a little help from Dive, I helped them get more comfortable, pulling them further on the couch so that they wouldn't have horrible back pain in the morning. Then I placed a pillow under Wing's head and used his arm for Chrystal's pillow. I let his other arm fall around her waist, then pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them. Stepping back, I smirked, then whipped out my new cell (courtesy of Tanya) and took a picture. It was too cute to pass up the opportunity. Then, the rest of us parted ways, going to our own separate rooms. I decided that Chrystal wouldn't mind and curled up in her bed. Yep. Soft and fluffy as usual, just the way she liked it. Excellent. No back pain for me tomorrow!**

** I slowly woke in the morning, only to feel the warmth of another body pressed up against mine. My eyes snapped open, only to realize that I was still in the living room and that Chrystal was still asleep in my arms. I felt the spell's effect lock in, but it wasn't near as strong as usual. My hand moved from her waist, up to caress her face. She sighed in her sleep, leaning into it. I knew I should move away, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My body refused to move... and I found that a part of me really didn't want to.**

** A deep breath fell on my ears as she began to move, stretching her limbs all out in waking. I tensed, bracing myself for what I KNEW was coming. Her blue eyes opened and landed on mine. My beak lowered to nuzzle her neck affectionately.**

** "This has Dive and Becky written all over it," she commented, amused. My eyes went to hers.**

** "Morning," was all I could say. She smiled softly.**

** "That it is," she replied. "I'm noting that you're more in control than normal."**

** I shrugged.**

** "Guess the morning doesn't count in the spell," was my reply. She smiled again and slowly sat up in front of me. The view itself soon had my body hot for her. She turned her head and her half-lidded eyes met mine.**

** So much for restraint.**

** My body surged up and kissed her, pulling her body to mine. Now that I knew what was happening, I'd given up fighting this. It was, after all, a complete waste of time. Her hands went to my shoulders, pushing half-heartedly.**

** Did she NOT want me to stop, to let go?**

** Wing laid back down, pulling my body on top of his while he pressed urgent kisses down my neck. I moaned as he bit down, a feral growl coming from his throat. My legs straddled him as I struggled to get some leverage to pull away. His hands then pushed my hips lower, down til I felt it just beneathe me, hard and ready. I gasped, unable to stop my hips from rocking on him, causing him to groan and grab my hips. He then pulled me harder against him, making my movements grind against him, sending us both through new levels of pleasure.**

** "Gods woman!" he groaned, then pulled my head back down for another kiss. This particular position soon had me really, really hot and wet for him, desiring him. His eyes were smokey as he pulled away to look at me, his hands reaching down between us. I didn't realize just what he was doing until he grabbed my hand and pulled it down, down to wrap around him. I went to jerk my hand back, my eyes widening, but his grip was too strong. He moved my hand, making it rub up and down his length, his eyes closing in pleasure.**

** This was a tease like none other to me. The only time I'd EVER gone this far with a man was because I intended to take him completely, not stopping until we'd both come. I felt my hand tighten on him, then begin moving on it's own. His hand soon released my wrist and moved up to cup my breast, even through the clothes.**

** "Good morning," came Becky's chipper voice. Both of us jerked out of our erotic trance, my hand jerking away from his pulsing member. My head turned to look over the couch and saw Becky, grinning at me from the kitchen. "You two have roughly two hours to straighten yourselves out before the rest of the team wakes up."**

** Her eyes then got an evil glint.**

** "Might wanna use that time to solve your little problem," she teased. I blushed bright red, then looked down at Wing. He was supporting a blush of his own. Becky had been right about one thing- we still had a problem. I was still hot and wet and he was still very, very hard. I went to move, only for his hands to grab my waist, gripping it tightly. I winced and looked back down at him.**

** "What?" I asked quietly, making sure that he alone would hear.**

** "Just... stay until it goes back down," he said, just as quiet. I gave him an amused look.**

** "The longer I stay, the longer it will stay up," I stated. His eyes went to mine in disbelief. So, I grabbed his hand and made him touch me down there. His eyes went wide as he snatched his hand back.**

** "Your mind may not know exactly what that's for, but your body does," I continued. "And it will continue to want it as long as it's present."**

** His breathing was shallow.**

** "And what... is that?" he asked, genuinely curious. I smirked.**

** "That is how a female reacts to their hunger, how they show they're ready to mate," I answered calmly, drinking in his shocked look. "The wetter we are, the less painful a coupling is... and the more erotic it is for the male body."**

** I then pulled away, knowing well that he wouldn't be able to snap out of his shock fast enough to stop me. I then walked down the hall and to my room. Without a second thought, I went to the bathroom and began my shower. While in there, I had to use my own hand to solve my problem. It was hard to believe that all if this heat and need was for him. Before all this, I'd never thought it possible, getting this hot and being able to walk away.**

** As usual, my shower took roughly forty-five minutes and the getting dressed part as well as the make-up, hair, and accessories part took another twenty minutes. Then I heard my communicator go off. Without a word, I flipped it open.**

** "It's still up," came Wing's pained voice. "And it's REALLY starting to hurt!"**

** I sighed.**

** "And what exactly am I supposed to do about it?" I asked. "Nothing short of us going all the way is going to get it down and the pain to stop. The only other option is grinning and bearing it. It'll go away of it's own accord in another two to three hours."**

** "Two to three hours?" he repeated incredilously. I looked at him calmly. He knew exactly what I was waiting for. He groaned and ran a hand over his face.**

** "Either way it's going to end up with us having sex," I stated. "We'll end up alone again sometime between now and then and will undoubtably be completely unable to stop ourselves from crossing that line."**

** He still hadn't removed the hand from his face. At the moment, I would have loved nothing more than to know what exactly was going through his mind, but I knew I'd probably regret learning what I'd find.**

** "Just... just get over here," he said finally, giving in. Then hissed in pain and his hand disappeared from the picture, probably to grab his pulsing and throbbing member. I nodded and shut the communicator.**

_**~So much for my shower doing any good.~**_

** With swift movements, I left my room and walked over to his. Without even knocking, I let myself in. His room was so dark that my eyes didn't even have time to adjust before the door closed behind me. Next thing I knew, I was pulled up against a hot, hardened body. Wing's lips were on mine, destroying any and all resistance, while his hands ran down my sides. It wasn't long this time, since neither of us were fighting this at all, before he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and then placed me on his bed.**

** His mouth then trailed down my neck, kissing and biting, drawing gasps and moans from my lips. I felt him join me on the bed, then pulled his body over to kneel between my legs. Once he was situated, I wasted no time, my hands going right for his clothes. First thing I did was pull off his shirt. With little to no hesitation, I then grabbed his shoulders and rolled him onto his back. From there, I trailed kisses down his neck, biting at the base. He gasped and his hands went to my back. Without a word, I pinned them back down at his sides with my own. He fought feebly against it, then just gave up, laying still.**

** My hands released his wrists and went to work on his pants, opening them, freeing his throbbing member from it's tight prison. I kissed him again, using it as a distraction while I tore his pants right off.**

_** ~So much for that pair.~**_

** I then trailed kisses down his neck again, this time, allowing myself the pleasure of trailing them all the way down his torso, down to the edge of his boxers. I kissed all along the top of them, going from one side to the other, then back to the middle. Teasingly, I used a single finger to pull them down, little by little, following my finger with hot kisses. Wing was gripping the sheets in his hands, trying his hardest not to move. With little to no hesitation, I tore his boxers off him too.**

** Now, his member stuck up in my face proudly, bare of all restraints. After glancing up at his face, my eyes now fully adjusted to the darkness, I gave a gentle bite at the base of it. He gasped, losing complete control of his hands for a second as they reached for me. I caught them both with mine and forced them back to his sides. He whimpered, his half-lidded eyes looking down at me pitifully. I just gave him a reassuring smile, then slid my mouth onto his member.**

** With a loud gasp, he shot up into a sitting position, his eyes snapping open, only to moan and fall back to the bed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as I began to ride him with my mouth. Softly sucking and using long, even strokes, I teased and pleased him. My hand slid up his leg, up to wrap around the part of him that my mouth couldn't quite fit in, due to the interference of my bill. Wing's sighs of pleasure soon turned to moans, his body finding it harder and harder to hold still.**

** "Gods woman," he moaned. I knew he was close. I could feel it in the pulsing of his erection. He was SO close... It was so intoxicating, but I forced myself to maintain control. I'd come here for a single purpose- to ease his pain, to rid him of his problem.**

_** *And take nothing for yourself?***_

_** ~I don't need it. He DOES. He's never had to deal with this before. I HAVE. It doesn't bother me near as much anymore.~**_

_** *And you honestly think he'll let you walk away so easily?***_

** I opted not to reply as I increased my speed and the power of my sucking. His moans got louder, then turned to whimpers.**

** "Chystal," he managed to grit out through his grinding teeth. "Gods, Chrystal! I... I..."**

** Very close. I sped up a little more, then felt his entire body jerk.**

** "CHRYSTAL!" he cried out, coming in my mouth. Without hesitation, I drank it all, taking it as it came. He fell limp on the bed, breathing hard. After making sure he was clean of all cum, I pulled my mouth away and sat up. After taking a moment to look over his VERY alluring body, I rose to my feet with a sigh. I was almost to the door when two muscular arms snaked around my waist from behind. His bill was nuzzling my neck teasingly as he let one hand slide down between my legs, down to touch my burning center. I fell back against him, powerless against the heat of the moment and his erotic touch.**

** "And just where do you think you're going?" he asked, a very sexual purr to his voice. My lower body was rocking against his hand, reacting to his touch.**

** "I've done what I came to do," I answered, trying my damndest to keep my voice even. The hand that wasn't fingering me reached down and undid my belt and my pants. Both fell to the floor with ease, his hands now pushing down my underwear. As much as I KNEW he'd regret this later, I couldn't fight him, I couldn't fight this. Soon, they joined my pants on the floor. His hand then slid up my leg, up my inner thigh, and touched me there again.**

** I gasped and then moaned as he rubbed my entire crotch with his finger. His other hand reached up and began to undo my corset-like top, letting it fall off and onto the floor. His free hand then cupped my breast, letting his finger run over the hyper-sensitive tip, getting another gasp from me. My body rocked on the hand teasing my lower half.**

_**~Gods! I want him SO bad!~**_

** "WING!" I cried out as he suddenly thrust a finger inside of me. My knees buckled and he had to remove his hand as he used both of his arms to catch my now limp form. Wordlessly, he carried me back to the bed, laying me on my back. Surrendering completely to his will, I kissed him, drawing him onto the bed with me. He didn't hesitate, but opted to lay beside me instead of where I wanted him.**

** He then slid his finger inside me once more, getting another moan from me. With teasing slowness, he slid it in and out, driving me further and further from sanity. I rocked my hips against his hand, wanting more than what he was currently giving me. As if reading my mind, he slid another digit in, causing my whole body to arch up against him. Continuing his maddeningly slow invasion, he placed his lips on mine, wiping away any and all thoughts besides what he was doing to me now. His mouth then trailed kisses down my neck, down my chest and over to my breast. My eyes snapped open and I moaned as he sucked my breast into his mouth, delicately teasing it with his tongue, his fingers driving me further and further from sanity. Then, he moved to the other one. My tip hardened as soon as the cool air hit it, adding to my ecstacy.**

** "Gods, Wing..." I groaned. "Enough teasing..."**

** I heard him chuckle, but he pulled his fingers out and moved to where he was between my legs. Now having him where I wanted him, I placed my hands on his waist and yanked him down, yanking him into me. Both of us threw our heads back and moaned loudly as the pleasure of our joining crashed over us. With practiced ease, I moved his hips, drawing him out and back into me, over and over again. This pleasure was like an inescapable drug, polluting all of my senses.**

** Wing moaned and soon got the hang of the movement, driving into me of his own accord. My hands slid up to grip is muscular upper-arms, my legs soon wrapping around his waist, plunging him in even deeper than before. With each thrust, he drew me closer and closer to the edge.**

** "That's it, Wing," I moaned. "Yes!... Faster... Harder... Gods, Wing!"**

** Following every instruction to perfection, he was soon pounding into me with glorious domineering male strength.**

** "Woman..." he moaned, his hands now gripping my upper body as his arms had wrapped around my shoulders. His head was next to mine, his mouth next to my ear. It was all so sensual... so incredible...**

** "WING!"**

** "CHRYSTAL!"**

** We both cried out as the fire in our bodies exploded, taking us to our final climax. We both came, then collapsed, our bodies completely exhausted and shaking in our ecstacy. Slowly, he removed himself from me, only to collapse beside me. His eyes went to mine, filled with wonder. It was right then that I knew that the spell was not present right now. It was truly Wildwing that was looking back at me.**

** "Is... is it always like that?" he asked. I smiled tiredly and nodded.**

** "Usually," I answered, then grabbed his communicator off the beside table, flipping it open. Becky's face was looking back at me.**

** "Take care of your problem?" she teased. I rolled my eyes but nodded, my expression amused. "Tired?"**

** Again, I nodded.**

** "I'll make something up," Becky stated, then pointed a wooden spoon at me. "Just don't sleep ALL day."**

** I just nodded and shut it, placing it back on the table. Then I rolled and pulled Wing's arm out to the side. With practiced ease, I molded my body to his side, my head resting on his shoulder.**

** "Rest," I told him. "You're gonna need it."**

** Then I let myself fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.**

** I woke slowly, enjoying the warmth I was feeling right now. Only then did earlier events enter my mind. Slowly, I allowed my eyes to open and my body to sit up. To my surprise, Wing's eyes were open, shifting his gaze from the ceiling to me.**

** "Finally awake?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.**

** "Ask an obvious question," I muttered. I saw him smirk, then watched the humor fade.**

** "What now?" he asked. I looked at him, confused.**

** "What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed.**

** "We've just broken the laws I was raised with," he explained. I looked at him, silently telling him that I was listening. "Puckworld law states that we can only do... well... what we did, with the person we're to marry."**

** I still didn't get why he was upset.**

** "But you're not on Puckworld," I pointed out. "Laws here are very different. Sex with more than one partner is not uncommon."**

** His eyes went to me again, inquisitive in nature.**

** "You've done this before?"**

** "Several times," I answered, shrugging. "I haven't had much choice for the larger part of my life, but that's all in the past."**

** "What do you mean?" he asked, concerned and confused. I looked at him, then sighed, looking away, turning my gaze to the nearest wall.**

** "Wing, while where you grow up, promiscuity is forbidden, where I come from, it's unrestrained in any way," I explained, my voice heavy. I was ashamed of this part of my past, but knew that the only way to make him understand was to explain it all to him. "Someone that is untouched, like you were before this, is called a virgin. They are exceedingly rare in my world. Every three hours, someone is getting raped somewhere. Every four, someone is having sex of their own will."**

** I closed my eyes, trying my damndest to keep my emotions in check and keep this as simple as possible.**

** "I have not been a virgin since I was four," I continued. "A story common among people of my world."**

** "Who..." Wing trailed off, horror being his first emotion.**

** "My brother," I answered. "And all his friends. If he just wasn't up to it, he'd throw me to them, then stand by and watch."**

** I paused, still refusing to look at him.**

** "It was ten years before I was free of him," I continued. "For all who suffer rape, they usually go one of two ways: sex fiend or untouchable."**

** I paused, knowing well I'd have to explain both.**

** "A friend of mine is a perfect example of untouchable," I stated. "There's nothing she fears more than the touch of any male. A hug. A handshake. Even a pat on the back. She shies away from it all. Her world is made up of fear. She will NEVER marry... and will NEVER know the joys of having a family."**

** I shook my head, then sighed.**

** "I, on the other hand, went the other way," I continued. "People like me seek out sex, simply because we're so used to it. We feel strange being without it for certain lengths of time. For some of us, like me, it even becomes physically painful for us to deny ourselves that pleasure. Be it forceful and rough or gentle and loving, we'll take it either way, just to stop our pain."**

** I shook my head again.**

** "Such was the life I lead, going through men like tissues," I continued. "Ones like me have no intention of settling down, never even imagine getting tied down like that until something drastic happens. For each of us, it's different. For me, it was getting pregnant..."**

** I paused, letting a few tears fall at this memory.**

** "Then losing that child through miscarriage due to an angry ex-lover," I finished. "I was forced to leave that home, moving far away, leaving everything I knew behind. I haven't been with a man since."**

** He was silent for the longest time, but he didn't move an inch.**

** "So," he began hesitantly. "If you DID get raped..."**

** "I wouldn't fight it at all," I replied, shrugging. "Too used to it to be bothered."**

** He was silent again. I continued to not look at him. I knew well that this would be a lot for him to absorb. His world WAS, after all, a great deal different from mine.**

** "So, how do you know if you love someone, especially if your need for sex is so great?" he asked. I snorted, my eyes going to him.**

** "Love?" I repeated. "That ficticious fairytale? Don't tell me that you truly believe and chase such foolish dreams."**

** His eyes told me all I needed to know.**

** "I have never loved nor ever BEEN loved," I stated. "In order to love, do you not have to know what that is?"**

** I let him roll that over in his mind for a few moments, then continued.**

** "I'm content to spend the rest of my life with someone I can get along with for more than ten minutes," I explained. "I'm not picky. After all, why SHOULD I be?"**

** "You say you've never been loved," he began. "What about your family, besides your brother?"**

** I snorted again.**

** "According to Rebekah, upon my disappearance, they threw a great celebration," I stated bitterly. "They pronounced me dead without even looking for me. None of them cared at all for me."**

** That shook him up really bad.**

** "And this is normal where you come from?" he asked, completely disturbed. I nodded, then my eyes saddened.**

** "I'd hoped that in leaving I could spare the next generation that kind of pain," I admitted quietly. "I hoped that somehow, I could break that chain of cruelty and neglect."**

** He sat up and I felt him take my hand into both of his. My eyes went to him.**

** "You will," he told me, his voice certain. "I'm sure of that."**

** His eyes spoke volumes. I could see it all, his determination to help me do this, and his faith in me. It made my heart feel warmer than it ever had. His lips brushed a kiss across my knuckles.**

** "Will you let me do this with you?" he asked. "Allow me to walk this road with you. You won't be alone anymore."**

** My eyes scanned his, searching for some scheme. I was waiting for him to burst out laughing and tell me that he was joking.**

** "You merely ask this so that you can keep Puckworld law," I accused, my eyes going cold as I squashed down my feelings of hope. He shook his head.**

** "Not for that," he answered, his eyes going back to mine. "For you... Just for you."**

** My eyes softened against my will, revealing my hope.**

_** ~Can he truly show me another way of life? Is he serious in this? Can I truly live the rest of my life with him?~**_

** "I'm not exactly loyal or faithful, Wing," I warned. "I cannot promise that you will be the only one that satisfies my hunger."**

** Something flashed in the darkness, a dangerous look coming into his eyes.**

** "We'll see about that," was the possessive reply. My heart skipped a beat at that, but I forced it to calm. I sighed.**

** "Very well, Wing," I said, giving in. "I will let you take me down this new path."**

** He relaxed, the look leaving his eyes. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss. This one was different than the rest. It was soft and sensual, though it held no heat.**

** "Thank you," he said, pulling away. Then he stood up. Without a word, he stretched his hand out for me, then pulled me up next to him. After another soft kiss, he pulled me into his personal bathroom. He then handed me another communicator. Wordlessly, I opened it and saw Becky. Her face lit up in a knowing smile.**

** "Coming with it," she said. "I'll leave it on the bed."**

** I nodded and closed it again. Wing then started the shower and pulled me in with him. There, under the nearly scalding hot water, we washed one another, exploring eachother's bodies in the light. After a few more soft kisses, a few soft caresses, he shut off the water, then dried us both off.**

** Now, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this, but I was also uncomfortable with this attention. I wasn't used to it. I was used to wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, not soft and caring. I was still waiting for him to change his mind, waiting for him to tell me this was all a cruel joke.**

** "You're clothes are here, Chris," Becky called, then left. I smiled.**

_** ~What on earth would I do without her?~**_

** Without a word, I walked out and began to dress, Wing following suite.**

** "Wonder what she came up with for a cover story," I wondered aloud. He shrugged.**

** "You'd know her best," was the reply. I smirked.**

** "Let's just hope she didn't come up with anything dirty," I stated, causing him to freeze and look at me calculatingly.**

** "She wouldn't do that... would she?"**

** I laughed at the uncertainty in his voice.**

** "She's done worse," I replied, then the two of us walked out, side by side. The entire base was empty so we left to get something to eat. Wing had gone as far as to keep his mask off, leaving it in the bag at his waist. Without words, a few kisses strung out through the time, we ate at a nearby restaurant, then went back to the base. The whole team was there, relaxing.**

** "So, how was your trip to the mall?" Mallory asked. "Find anything you liked?"**

** I glanced at Becky with a knowing smile. Clothes shopping. Why did her cover stories always include clothes shopping?**

** "Quite a few things," I answered. "But I want to wait until I have my OWN money to spend, rather than Wing's. Some of it was kinda pricey."**

** She smiled, understanding completely. As soon as her attention was diverted, I sent Becky a grateful look. She just smiled back and went back to reading her book, leaning on Grin as he read over her shoulder. I just knew somehow that those two would click. Wing guided me through the room and then upstairs to the ice. I looked at him nervously.**

** "Um, hon, I've never been on ice," I revealed, my eyes nervously scanning the glassy surface. He just smiled.**

** "Relax," he said. "Skating comes naturally to a duck. Besides, I'll be right out there with you."**

** "Right," I said, still not trusting the ice. He just shook his head, then clicked his heels, causing skates to appear on his shoes. I followed suite, activating my own. Then, I let him take my hand and lead me out onto the ice. Several times the skates nearly went out from underneathe me, but Wing always caught hold of my waist before they could, allowing me to pull my legs back together. After about two rounds around the ice, I got good enough hang of it to let go of him and skate on my own. Naturally, Wing decided to show me everything- speeding up, slowing down, stopping, spinning on toe, zig-zagging, and other such movements. I nearly wiped out on a spin and fell into Wing's waiting arms, my face mere inches from his. He smiled, holding me, his eyes warm.**

** That's went I heard the click of a camera. My head snapped around to see the whole team and Becky. Becky had the camera of course. I shot her a dirty look and pulled myself out of Wing's arms.**

** "Aww!" she said teasingly. "Don't stop! It was just starting to get cute!"**

** I rolled my eyes while the team chuckled at our expense. They were in full practice gear. Without a word, I skated over to Becky and took a seat on the wall, right next to her. The team, wordlessly, began to run drills and practice began.**

** "I see you and Wing aren't as wild as normal," she stated. I nodded, my eyes turning to her.**

** "I guess it was only meant to get us to cross that final line," I said. "Apparantly, on Puckworld, you're only allowed to have sex with the one you're going to marry."**

** She looked at me knowingly.**

** "How much did you have to tell him?" she asked. I looked back at the team, looked at them, but didn't see them. I sighed.**

** "He knows about my brother and what my family did when I disappeared," I replied. She placed a hand on my shoulder.**

** "What happens now?" she asked.**

** "We honor the laws of his land," I answered, my voice betraying me.**

** "You're scared," she stated. I nodded.**

** "Becky, he believes in love," I began. "He believes that by some miracle we'll just work out. He even went as far as to show his possessive streak when I mentioned my inability to be faithful. His reply to my comment about that was more of a warning than anything else."**

** "Dive DID say that his brother was rather protective of what was his," Becky agreed. I sighed.**

** "Why do I get the feeling that this was Her plan all along?" I mused. Becky just shook her head.**

** "It probably was, Chris. It probably was."**


	5. Chapter 5

** Once practice was over, Becky, Mallory, Tanya, and I all went to the mall. The other three were having **_**way**_** too much fun in the clothing stores while I'd vanished from their comany, choosing to go to a book store instead. The store clerk had told me to just browse. Since I was part of the Mighty Ducks, I got an automatic discount on everything. I was grateful. She was being very kind to me, unlike so many others. Finally, I grabbed a book on Ancient Egypt. That time period had always facinated me. It was so... wonderful.**

** "Fancy seeing you here," came my Grandfather's voice. I spun on heel, only to laugh as I saw that he'd used a device of some sort to appear like another duck. "I see that it runs in the family."**

** "Books are the best way to learn, especially learning from the past," I answered, making him smile, pleased.**

** "It's wonderful that you understand that, my dear," he said, then walked up to the counter. Without warning, I put my books up next to his.**

** "He's with me," I told the clerk. She nodded with a smile and rung it all up. He let me use Wing's card to pay for it, saying nothing. Then, we left. "Where to now?"**

** He gestured to a nearby café. I smiled and nodded as we both went and sat down. I went to pull out Wing's card again, but he stopped me with his hand, gently catching my own.**

** "This is on me," he said. I nodded and put Wing's card away. The waitress came up and took our orders, then left to get them made.**

** "Interesting world, this one is," he mused. "I see why you like it so much. Humans are quite the intriguing creatures."**

** I nodded, agreeing.**

** "They tend to relate to us a great deal more than one would think," I told him. He smiled, then sat back as our food came. We ate, though our topics of conversation ranged from likes and dislikes to future plans. He was **_**truly**_** listening to me, truly interested in what I had to say. Then, dessert came, right along with another topic entirely.**

** "Now, this spell you botched," he said, noticing my tensing. "Did you get it fixed?"**

** I shook my head.**

** "No," I answered. "I ended up pushed into a marriage with him instead."**

** He frowned, displeased.**

** "Can't you get out of it?" he asked. I shook my head.**

** "Things went too far and he follows Puckworld's laws to a perfect 'T'," I replied. I sighed, letting my gaze look over at the fountain in the middle of the restaurant. "It seems that no matter where I turn, another bar is placed on my cage, barring me from the freedom I craved so much to bring me to leave home in the first place..."**

** I shook my head again, putting an apologetic smile on my face.**

** "I'm sorry," I said. "I shouldn't be dumping on you."**

** He smiled softly.**

** "That's what grandfathers are for," he said softly. "We listen and advise as best we can."**

** I nodded, my gratitude showing on my face.**

** "Now, who was it that you botched the spell on?" he asked. I couldn't hide my worry and he saw it. "Don't worry. I won't harm him for this. It's not his fault and he's merely trying to do the right thing."**

** I relaxed and let a rueful smile form on my face.**

** "Wildwing," I answered. He dropped his fork in shock.**

** "You jest," he said in disbelief. I shook my head.**

** "I wish I were," I answered. "Any of the others would be much easier to ignore."**

** "Ignore!" he said incredilously. "Do you realize how well this works?"**

** I looked up at him in surprise.**

** "What do you mean?" I asked.**

** "Does he wear the mask around you?" he asked. I shook my head. "Does he remain on guard around you?"**

** I shook my head again. Draganus's eyes filled with a scheming gleam.**

** "Excellent!" he said. "My dear, you have no idea how much you have just helped me!"**

** My frown deepened.**

** "I thought you promised you wouldn't hurt him because of this," I reminded him. He nodded.**

** "Not him, my dear," he said. "But you've just given us a fool-proof way to the mask!"**

** I sat back, hard.**

** "You would... use me... to get to my husband?" I summed up, my voice disbelieving. His eyes went to mine, a victorious light to them.**

** "Without the mask, they're powerless to stop us!" he continued.**

** "Chrystal!" Becky's voice came, saving me. "There you are!"**

** She, Mallory, and Tanya walked up.**

** "Did you find what you wanted in the bookstore?" she asked, taking the seat next to me. The other girls did as well, easily sliding into place. I nodded, showing her my book. She laughed. "Figures. You just love that time period. Are you sure you shouldn't have been born back then?"**

** I shook my head with a smile.**

** "Perhaps I should have been," I agreed.**

** "Who's this?" asked Mallory. I smiled.**

** "This is my Grandfather," I told her. Her expression went surprised. "He used the gateway to get here so that he could stay near his favorite (and only) grandchild."**

** She nodded with a small smile.**

** "Nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Mallory."**

** "I'm Tanya," said our blonde friend.**

** "You all ready know Becky," I said, knowing well that he didn't, though he nodded, convincing the other two easily that he did.**

** "I'm Damien," he said, then glanced at the time. "I'm sorry to greet and leave, but I have a meeting I must attend."**

** I frowned, knowing well what 'meeting' he was referring to.**

** "I thank you for the book and the dinner company, my dear," he said to me. "I will see you at a later date."**

** I nodded and let him leave, noting that he paid for our meal before leaving.**

** "He seems okay," Tanya said.**

** "For a minute there, I thought you were cheating on-"**

** "Cheating?" came Wing's voice from behind us, cutting Mallory off. "Cheating with who?"**

** I frowned again. Just great. Now I'm in trouble.**

** "Hey guys," Mallory said. "It was all a big misunderstanding. Chrystal's Grandfather used the gateway to be near his only grandchild and she was having lunch with him."**

** At the word 'grandfather' Wing's eyes flashed with something far too fast for me to catch.**

** "Silly me, I thought she was out with another duck!" she continued, laughing. Wildwing didn't smile.**

** "Good thing you were wrong," he said. "I'd hate to see what would become of the duck who dare touch my wife."**

** The group's jaws dropped, minus Becky's and mine. I noted that the guys had followed Wing here as well. I rolled my eyes. Great. This **_**isn't**_** the way I wanted them to find out.**

** "Wife!" they all repeated, looking at me for some explanation. Instead of answering, Becky rose.**

** "You know, Chris, there was an outfit back in the last store that you might have liked," she said, saving me. "Why don't you come see it?"**

** I nodded.**

** "Girls, you go on ahead," she said, stopping them from joining us. "We'll meet you soon. It's only **_**one**_** outfit."**

** Both females laughed and nodded, getting up and leaving. She looked at Wing, poking her finger into his chest, her voice lowered so that only he and I would hear.**

** "You really messed up just now," she told him. "Good luck getting back in her good graces for this one. She prefers to reveal her personal life in her own time, not when it suits others best... If I were you, I'd keep my distance until she's ready to put up with you again. You really don't want to find out what happens to those who deny her space when she's pissed."**

** Then she turned and the two of us vanished. Wing, unfortunately, had been wearing the mask. This made his expression impossible to read. Becky **_**did**_** indeed show me an outfit, but we both knew well that this wasn't why we'd come here.**

** "What was Draganus thinking, coming into the open like that?" she whispered. "If Wing had seen him-"**

** "He knew the risks," I told her. "He knew them well... Becky... I'm more worried about the team now... He's going to use me somehow to get to Wing... to get to the mask..."**

** I shook my head, my hands clamping the hanger with white knuckles.**

** "But if I say anything, it would-"**

** "Reveal to them who your Grandfather is," Becky finished with a sigh. "What a mess."**

** Then she paused.**

** "Although, Wing's eyes flashed with a knowing look when Mallory mentioned your grandfather's visit."**

** I nodded.**

** "I saw that," I agreed.**

** "Do you think... he knows?"**

** I shook my head again.**

** "Gods... I hope not!" I said, then paused. "Yet, it would make everything so much easier if he did..."**

** "He'd never trust you," she pointed out. I sighed gloomily.**

** "I know," I whispered. "The second greatest secret of my life and I can never tell him..."**

** I looked at the ground.**

** "What a poor wife I'm turning out to be."**

** After the shopping trip, it was almost dark. I walked back to the pond with the girls, each of us carrying more bags than was necessary, but that was normal for girls on a shopping trip, right? After a few goodnights and such, I carried my things back to my room, surprised to find a note on my door.**

** "Your things have all been moved to my room, since we're to be wed," it read. I frowned but changed course. Wing was the last person I wanted to see right now. With a certain heaviness on my heart, I walked to his room and slowly opened the door, only for the bags to slip from my grasp. Shock and pleasure hit me as I took in the dark, sparsely candle-lit room. It smelled richly of roses, a few vases of them set around the room. A roaring fire was lit on one side of the room, letting me see the rose petals all over the floor and the bed. My hand went to my mouth in disbelief and some other emotion that was litterally choking me up. It was... touching... I turned around at the sound of my bags being picked up and looked at Wing in wonder and pleasure.**

** "Wing... what's this all for?" I asked softly. He smiled and gently cupped my back, though I could feel the bag gently resting on my buttocks as he gently guided me into the room. He set my bags aside and turned back to me. It took a few moments, but the doors slowly slid shut, encompassing us in this... romantic atmosphere. He gently pulled me into his arms.**

** "I want to apologize," he said, letting his hands fall from around me to merely taking my hands in his gently. "I should have asked you first about revealing about us... I'm sorry."**

** I smiled softly, pulling one hand away from his to caress his face.**

** "First mistake in a year," I teased. His smile grew warmer and he leaned forward to place a soft kiss against my lips. Unable to resist, I kissed him back. His hands gently brushed over my frame, taking in every inch, though not falling below my hips. He kissed me over and over again, finally picking me up into his arms and carrying me to the bed. He joined me there, kissing me softly, though he stayed at my side, not moving towards anything else. The kisses were soft and sensual, not heated in any way. They were tender... loving...**

** And I liked it.**

** Uncertainty reared it's head and I pulled away a little, a soft frown on my face.**

** "Wing?" I said, wordlessly asking a question I couldn't put in words. He just smiled assuringly and kissed me again. In mere moments, my thoughts left me alone so I could enjoy this moment.**

** I woke the next morning to the sweet scent of roses. I felt Wing's arm around my waist and let the memories of last night wash over me. Not once did we take a step past kisses, even though we'd bathed together, a bath, not a shower. It, too, had been covered in rose petals. It had been absolutely wonderful! Now... if only all men knew how to apologize like this! I smiled and let myself sit up, looking down at my fiancé. I brushed a feather out of his face, waking him with a soft kiss. He swiftly kissed me back, the kiss tender. I pulled away with a smile.**

** "Morning," I said softly. He smiled up at me.**

** "That it is," he agreed, stealing another kiss. I smiled as he then just looked up into my eyes. He'd been content to do that a lot last night, just lay there and look at me. Then, suddenly, memories of yesterday flooded in, ruining my moment. I pulled away and sat up completely with a frown, turning away from him.**

** "What is it?" he asked, sitting up as well. "What's wrong?"**

** I couldn't look at him.**

** "Wing... about yesterday... there's something you need to know," I said, deciding to go against my better judgement and tell him.**

** "No need," he said, interrupting. "I all ready know."**

** My eyes widened and I looked at him.**

** "How?" I asked.**

** "I overheard you and Becky talking shortly after she arrived," he replied. "I know Draganus is your Grandfather and that it was him that you were with yesterday."**

** I had gone completely stiff in disbelief.**

** "And yet you **_**still**_** remain here?" I asked. "Why?"**

** He took my hand gently in his, placing a kiss on my knuckles.**

** "Where you come from, doesn't matter to me," he said. "You're with me now. That's all I require to be satisfied."**

** I looked at him, searching his eyes for lies... but could find none.**

** "There's something else," I said. "He knows we're to marry."**

** Wing's face told me he was listening intently.**

** "There's a chance he'll use me or my form in some way to get you and the mask," I stated. Wing shrugged.**

** "If I can't tell the difference between the real you and a fake or one that's being forced into another's will, then I don't deserve to be your husband," he said. This did little to comfort me. "If it will ease your mind, unless we are alone and I feel the spell's presence, I'll always wear the mask."**

** I relaxed. Wraith had all ready explained to me that the spell could only be ignited by my form alone. It was tied to my soul. Only **_**I**_** could make Wing lose control.**

** "Very well," I said, letting him lay me down again, pulling me into his arms.**

** "Relax," he said softly. "We've still got four hours before we have to get up."**

** Now with a clear mind, sleep quickly stole me away again.**


End file.
